In modern business, increasing standards, automation, and technologies have led to vast amounts of data becoming available. BI systems make it possible to collect, identify, extract, analyze, and report business data in a User- and business-friendly manner.
Users may access a Business Intelligence (BI) environment to access one or more functions resources and/or capabilities of the BI environment. Namespaces in the BI environment may be used in conjunction with external security sources to authenticate, authorize and/or validate users. An external security source may verify user identification (e.g., username and/or password, biometric identifiers, security tokens, etc.) provided by a user or the user's computing environment to authenticate the user and allow access to the BI environment.